


I hold with those who favor fire

by Edonohana



Category: Firestarter - All Media Types, Firestarter - Stephen King
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 12:08:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17141468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edonohana/pseuds/Edonohana
Summary: Some say the world will end in fire,Some say in ice.





	I hold with those who favor fire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rubynye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubynye/gifts).



Charlie shivered beneath the dirty gray sky. There was no such thing as morning or afternoon or midday any more, though night was sufficiently darker and colder to be distinguished from day. She might be the only person in the world who knew the time, unless there were a few world leaders hiding under enough concrete to have shielded their clocks from the EMP. But she could sense the position of the great fireball of the sun, though its life-giving light was blocked by layers of radioactive dust. 

The sun was directly overhead: noon. The witching hour. No, that was midnight. This was noon in June or maybe July, the first summer in a changed world. Or, more likely, the last.

Who had started the war and why, she didn’t know. She hoped it hadn’t had anything to do with her. She’d never used her powers to do anything but ensure that she was left alone, but she knew there had been rumors that she was America’s secret weapon, and her civilian life was a mere front. Maybe someone had fed those rumors, giving her an unknowing role in the mutually assured destruction that had finally come to pass. 

Grass crunched beneath her feet, dry and dead. Without sunlight, nothing would grow. Every living being that had survived the initial exchange of missiles would starve, if they didn’t die of cold first.

If the sun could only burn hotter, burn brighter, maybe it would penetrate the haze and allow the world a second chance. Or maybe it would go up in a supernova and allow the world a more merciful end.

She wished she’d paid more attention in astronomy, so she’d have some idea of which was more likely. But it was her English classes that had stuck with her, and _I hold with those who favor fire_. 

Charlie wrapped her arms around her chest, lifted her face to the sun, and _pushed_.


End file.
